1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scaffolding and more particularly pertains to a suspended wall scaffold structure which may be suspended from the top of a wall to support wooden planks in an elevated, horizontal position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scaffolding is known in the prior art. More specifically, scaffolds heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting an individual proximate a wall structure are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a method and apparatus for scaffolding is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,169 which may be suspended from the cap or upper header of a building wall. The scaffold is also useable as a saw horse and a ground-floor supported scaffold.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,185 which teaches a roof scaffold bracket for suspending scaffolding from a pitched roof in such a manner as to permit roofing of the edge of the roof without interference, the scaffolding bracket being of such a structure so as to permit easy adjustment and installation and subsequent removal thereof.
Other known prior art scaffolds include U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,916 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,586.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a suspended wall scaffold structure which may be suspended from the top of a wall to support wooden planks in an elevated, horizontal position which includes a main support member having a hanging bracket for engaging the top of the wall to suspend the main support member vertically along the wall, a platform member orthogonally projecting from the main support member to receive the planks thereon, and an extension member for facilitating positioning of the scaffolding atop second story or higher building walls.
In these respects, the suspended wall scaffold structure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting wood planks or the like in an elevated, horizontal position adjacent a wall structure.